Il aimait le Rhum
by Naekki
Summary: Hyoue Kuroda enquête, comme tous les soirs, sur cette vieille affaire d'il y a 17 ans. Accoudé sur son bureau, plongé dans un sommeil soudain, le souvenir de ses motivations les plus sérieuses revient le hanter.


Cet OS est basé sur une séance de RP avec Kuroda et Rum. J'évoque aussi rapidement une théorie populaire, attention donc.

Le mérite revient à ceux ayant joué ces deux personnages, qui m'ont inspiré cette brève histoire.

* * *

 **Il aimait le Rhum**

* * *

Il clique sur le bouton suivant de la page internet.

Très tard le soir, Hyoue Kuroda aimait la solitude. Enfermé dans cette pièce qu'était son bureau, accoudé à ce dernier le bras replié soutenant sa joue droite, il est ce soir accompagné par la douceur d'un verre de rhum.

Derrière le verre sombre de ses lunettes, son œil recouvert d'un voile blanc s'ouvre automatiquement quand apparaît le visage de Rumi sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Les pièces du puzzle se reformaient.

Le chef de la police enquête. Cette affaire du meurtre d'Haneda Kohji l'interpelle. Elle est comme un SOS, un appel au secours de la vérité, survenant de nombreuses fois sur la toile toujours mise en ligne par un parfait inconnu.

Dehors, le vent tapait contre les vitres et gouttières du bâtiment. C'était pénible.

Ses paupières deviennent lourdes. Inévitablement, Kuroda ferme les yeux, et s'endort dans une position délicate.

* * *

La pluie le gênait.

Kuroda maintenait ses mains au fond des poches de son imperméable. La chaleur que lui procurait ce geste le réconfortait dans la douleur qu'il ressentait face au visage du second de l'Organisation, Rum.

Il aimait le rhum. Un alcool qu'il savourait à chacune de ses gorgées. Une première fois à chaque fois.

\- Que faisons-nous, Hyoue Kuroda ? Allons-nous disputer un nouveau match et nous entre-tuer ? Te souviens-tu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Le vieil homme se contentait d'un simple sourire. Son regard sombre suffit à lui-même. La moitié de son visage calciné, la cicatrice d'un éternel affrontement. Le sang circulait abondamment et lui refaisait revivre l'ancienne douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment-là.

Il aurait aimé ne jamais pouvoir surmonter à nouveau une épreuve similaire aussi désagréable. Tout autour de lui, des gyrophares se reflétaient dans les flaques d'eau et vitres humides. Mais jamais un seul de ces policiers n'eut le courage de s'aventurer près de la grande roue, où était posé cet hélicoptère.

\- Mon vieil ami, susurra Hyoue, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il arrivera à l'avenir. Cette affaire d'il y a sept ans finira bien par être résolue.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, se défendit Rum.

Le vent faisait planer dans les airs son manteau.

Il n'avait pas enfilé ses manches, et portait un chapeau sombre sur la tête. Blessé à l'œil lors de leur dernier face à face, le numéro deux était aveugle d'un œil. Une particularité qu'Hyoue avait aussi héritée.

\- Voyons l'incapacité de la police à mettre fin à un événement au combien dramatique.

\- Elle encercle en ce moment le parc. Crois-tu avoir une chance de t'en tirer ?

Le confident le plus proche et fidèle d'Anokata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête certain.

\- Hélas, un hélicoptère mettrait une vingtaine de secondes à préparer son envol. Je réitère donc pas question. Crois-tu avoir une chance de t'en tirer ?

Agacé, Rum serra les poings.

Son sang bouillait.

\- Je la saisirais ! hurla-t-il, et j'arriverais à atteindre mon but !

Hyoue ricana simplement en guise de réponse.

\- Va correctement te faire voir, Hyoue !

 _Un échange de coup de feu._

 _Un hélicoptère s'envolant malgré la tempête._

 _Une rencontre déchirante marquant une rivalité écarlate._

Kuroda ouvre les yeux.

Sa cicatrice brûle. Du geste de la main, il vérifie que rien n'est anormal. Le matin est arrivé, et les premiers rayons du soleil sont filtrés à travers les stores de la fenêtre dans son dos.

Le chef de la police surit en regardant son écran. L'affaire Rum lui était destinée, comme un appel au secours.

\- Petit futé, dit simplement Hyoue en éteignant la première page.

Sur le tableau de la seconde, Asaka y figurait. La photo de Rumi y était reconstituée, en partant du principe qu'elle était la garde du corps de Kohji. Sa seule piste était donc cette maîtresse, qui enseignait à Teitan.

Le cerveau derrière Kogoro l'endormi était lui aussi sur le coup. Remonter la piste en partant du pilier central ne lui était pas inconnu.

Hyoue se lève et s'étire avant de reprendre son verre de rhum en main. Une dernière gorgée avant de partir se barbouiller le visage, à moitié ravagé par cet affrontement avec l'homme en noir.

Il aime le rhum.


End file.
